Boyfriend
by Silver Dark Sky
Summary: Jason is forced to sing at a sing along, he wants to admits his feelings to a certain daughter of Aphrodite. He has an interesting way to do it


**Boyfriend**

_**Piper : Hey ! Isn't that one of Justin Bieber's songs ?**_

_**Vampire Demigod 730 : Yup ! **_

_**Percy : Is this a story about me and Annabeth ?**_

_**Leo : Nope . It's a Jasper story.**_

_**Jason : who's Jasper ?**_

_**Piper: Nice**_

_**Reyna : *scowl* He's mine !**_

_**Vampire Demigod 730 : Whatever ... anyways the disclaimer please ...**_

_**Jason : Vampire Demigod 730 does NOT own the PJO series or the HoO series . Who is Jasper anyways ? **_

_**Piper : She also doesn't own the song Boyfriend by Justin Bieber**_

_**Percy : On with the story !**_

It's been 3 months since the battle against Gaia. 3 months since CHB and Camp Jupiter came together once again. 3 months since both Percy and Jason got their memories back. Ok I'll stop with the 3 months thing. Anyways to celebrate the 3 month old victory, Apollo's cabin decided to have a sing-along and everyone was allowed to sing, it grew to a tradition that a week since a sing-along, Chiron or Lupa will draw a name of a demigod that has to sing at the sing-along and to Jason's big suprise, his name was drawn out of the giant glass ball that contains the names of all the demigods names. 'Dude, what's up ?' Leo said while slapping the son of Jupiter on his back, 'Tonight's sing-along and I still haven't think of a song to sing.' Jason groaned. 'Sing a song to Piper ! Geez Dude, you've been crazy about her since the battle against Gaia !' Leo shouted at him ' I am not crazy about her !' Jason said with a blush, 'more like obsessed' Leo said in a low voice, 'What did you say Valdez ?!' Jason said with a blush that is as pink as Drew's lipstick. 'Anyways, cabins calling, catch you later Sparky.' Leo said while walking away. 'I got the perfect song, gotta get ready!' Sparky whoops I mean Jason shouted to no one and flew to his cabin.

'Okay everyone. Now to start our sing-along, I would like to present you Jason Grace as our first performer ! Give it up for Jason !' Will Solace screamed trough the microphone. 'Wonder what'll he sing' Piper thought out loud. Then suddenly a cloud of smoke appered from the stage and music erupted from the sound speakers and a familiar voice sang out

_If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go  
I could take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me, but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in 3, 2, swag_

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl let me talk to you  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone  
If I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go  
Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your buzz lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like your layin' in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl  
And voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind, swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl let me talk to you  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone  
If I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go

So give me a chance cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be callin you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, then I'd never leave girl

_I just wanna love and treat you right  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'll never be alone  
If I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, never let you go, never let you go  
_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend _

_Na na na, na na na, na na na, yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, if I was your boyfriend_

He had his hair styled like Justin Bieber's in the Boyfriend music video and even wore the exact same outfit like the Boyfriend music video. 'OMG that was amazing!' Piper said out loud, all the girls started screaming like the song was meant for them. After hours of singing, it was time to end it, Piper ran to Jason and hugged him 'Sparky you were amazing !' she said, 'thanks Beauty Queen' he replied, 'I mean every word.' He said continuing 'Yes you can be my boyfriend Jason !' shouted Reyna from a distance. Wait since when Reyna got here ?!.'I didn't mean you Reyna. I meant the song was for Piper.' He said to the daughter of Bellona 'You mean it Sparky?' Piper asked struggling to keep her cool 'Of course I mean it Beauty Queen. I love you.' Jason said with a grin that always made Piper's heart melt. 'I love you to Sparky, and yes I'll be your girlfriend!' Piper said grinning like crazy 'and I always thought I'll make the move.' She continued, 'So Jasper finally got together huh?' said Seaweed Brain ehem I mean Percy (sorry bro) in a pleased look 'Finally' said Wise Girl I mean Annabeth. 'Jase where did you get the Bieber getup?' asked Leo, 'That would be your sister's idea Percy.' Said Sparky, 'Wait I have a sister?' Percy asked 'You don't know yet?' asked Chiron who just galloped by 'Hey bro, apperantly we're related' Vampire Demigod 730 (aka me) said. Percy fainted when he knew he had a half-sister and didn't wake up until morning. The End.

_**Percy : So, you're my sister huh ?**_

_**Vampire Demigod 730 : Yup, just found out before you passed out last night**_

_**Percy : how did I not see it ?!**_

_**Vampire Demigod 730 : I was helping Valdez for the special effects for Jason's performance**_

_**Annabeth : Ohhh what's your real name anyways ?**_

_**Vampire Demigod 730 : Nikita, call me Niki **_

_**Nico : Sure cuz**_

_**Thalia : Call me if you wanna join the hunt ok?**_

_**Niki : Sure **_

_**Jason : Nice story cuz, hey sis**_

_**Thalia : Hey lil bro**_

_**Chiron : Could you stop the family reunion ? The camp is under attack **_

_**Jason,Percy,Thalia,Nico : *groan* again **_

_**Chiron : Apperantly yes**_

_**Niki : I'm pretty good with a sword so why not join in ?**_

_**Leo : Hurry up guys ! **_

_**Niki and everyone else : fine**_

_**Niki : see you at the battlefield guys**_

_**Percy : Good luck sis oh and stay alive**_

**OK end of story . This is my very first fanfic . What do you guys ****think**** about it ? Review please !**


End file.
